1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a computer having a plurality of virtual machines operated on a virtual machine monitor and a control method of access from the virtual machine to a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is always a possibility that a computer installed in an office may be stolen and secret information of a company leaked.
It is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-337736 that two OSs are installed on one computer, one OS is used as an application OS, the other OS is used an OS which performs a communication process with a commonly used hard disk device and access from the application to the commonly used disk device is made via the second OS without fail.
The above-described document discloses a technique for preventing bugging of data flowing on the network. However, it is impossible to cope with leakage of secret information if a computer having the secret information stored therein is carried out.